Wanyan Honglie's Associates
Wanyan Honglie's associates were well-established men in the wulin called by Wanyan Honglie to help him find the four poems Yue Fei had written before his death. These men were Hou Tonghai, Sha Tongtian, Lingzi Shangren, Liang Ziweng, Peng Lianhu, and Ouyang Ke. Ouyang Feng, Qiu Qianren and Sha Tongtian's disciples also served Wanyan Honglie. Ouyang Ke Ouyang Ke's kung fu was the strongest out of Wanyan Honglie's associates, for he was taught by the Western Venom, his father. However, since he went out a lot and didn't work hard on his kung fu, he is not nearly as accomplished as his father. He is tall and handsome because he is from the West. He also has a group of women that are his disciples. His main weapon is his folding fan, which he uses to knock away hidden projectiles, such as when Huang Rong ambushes him with needles. Although his martial arts are the greatest in this group, he got distracted by the prospect of finding the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing and also marrying Huang Rong and Wanyan Honglie starts without him. When all the masters are demonstrating a skill, he tosses some chopsticks into the ground and plum blossoms bloom immediately. When trying to defeat Huang Rong, he devises a game where Huang Rong tries to push him out of a circle, and Ouyang Ke cannot use his arms. Instead, he uses his neigong to redirect Huang Rong's attacks back. Huang Rong knows she cannot win, so she outsmarts him by leaving the ring by choice, as the rule was if they both ended outside of the ring Ouyang Ke would lose. Ouyang Ke is eventually killed by Yang Kang when trying to rape Mu Nianci. Another reason for his murder was that Yang Kang wanted to kill him so he could learn wugong from Ouyang Feng. Hou Tonghai Contrary to Ouyang Ke, Hou Tonghai's kung fu is the weakest of this group. He is the martial brother of Sha Tongtian, and Guo Jing describes him as one of the ugliest men he has seen. He also is called the three-horned dragon as he has three horns. Prior to going to the palace, Sha Tongtian sent him to fight the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan, for his disciples, the Four Ghosts, had been humiliated by Guo Jing. However, Huang Rong, disguised as a beggar, traps the four ghosts in a tree. Later, Hou Tonghai frees the ghosts and they chase for Huang Rong while Guo Jing is fighting at the Duel For a Maiden. Hou Tonghai and the Four Ghosts are unsuccessful in catching Huang Rong, and yet again she traps the four ghosts into a tree while Hou Tonghai is at Wanyan Honglie's palace. Hou Tonghai uses a rake as a weapon. He and Sha Tongtian are also accomplished in water kung fu and can hold their breath for hours easily. He demonstrates this skill in front of the other masters by burying himself in snow for a few hours, and they are impressed. When challenging Huang Rong, they both put a cup of wine on their head and one on each hand. However, Huang Rong has superior qinggong and defeats him. Later on, Hou Tonghai was also defeated by the combined forces of Chen Yaojia, Yin Zhiping, and Lu Guanying. His ear is also cut off by Zhou Botong. Later, Hou Tonghai is captured by the Quanzhen Sect and is blinded after killing several Quanzhen apprentices. Sha Tongtian Sha Tongtian is the elder martial brother of Hou Tonghai and the shifu of the Four Ghosts of the Yellow River. He is a large man, with a shining bald head. However, he has a bad temper, so his disciples were not able to learn a lot of his kung fu from him. He is proficient in shape-changing kung fu, and he also uses an iron oar. He controls many parts of the Yellow River thanks to his unique skills. When Wang Chuyi asked him to demonstrate the depth of his kung fu, he chose to flick melon seeds to form the four characters "huang" "he" "jiu" "wan" (the nine bends of the yellow river). Later, Peng Lianhu cuts off half of his arm due to him getting poisoned by Yang Kang. He is later captured by Quanzhen Sect. Peng Lianhu Peng Lianhu also known as the Thousand Hands Butcher is a leader of a gang that controls the mountains around the Jin capital Zhongdu. He fights using copper coins and a pair of scribe brushes which he uses to attack pressure points. He is friends with Sha Tongtian and Hou Tonghai. He has a wide knowledge of the wulin, for he recognizes Huang Rong's move as one from Peach Blossom Island. He is highly proficient in throwing his copper coins, and he is able to force Huang Rong back into the room by throwing his coins to rebound at her in Wanyan Honglie's palace. He then proceeds to attack her, trying to reveal Huang Rong's shifu withing ten exchanges. However, Huang Rong uses moves that were not taught by her shifu until Peng Lianhu attacked using full force in the last two movements, forcing Huang Rong to use Peach Blossom Island kung fu. However, Peng Lianhu believes she is taught by Mei Chaofeng and Chen Xuanfeng. When demonstrating a skill for Wang Chuyi, he proceeds to catch the melon seeds Sha Tongtian is flicking. Peng Lianhu is also clever, for he is able to trick Ma Yu. However, he gets tricked by Zhu Cong in the same way. He is later captured and blinded by Quanzhen Sect for killing several Quanzhen apprentices. Lingzi Shangren Lingzi Shangren is a Buddhist monk from Tibet. He is described to be very tall. He is known for his five-finger blade kung fu, which he uses to poison Wang Chuyi in a surprise attack. His weapons are a pair of cymbals with spikes on the perimeter. Wang Chuyi is shocked by the depth of his neigong when he demonstrates boiling water with his neigong. His five-finger blade kung fu almost injures Huang Rong, but luckily, she is wearing her father's Hedgehog Chainmail which saves her. He is later captured and blinded by Quanzhen Sect for killing several Quanzhen apprentices. Liang Ziweng Liang Ziweng is a collector of herbs and has many valuable ingredients. He is especially proud of a red snake that he has raised for ten years. However, Guo Jing finds the snake and kills it, as the snake was killing him by strangling him. Liang Ziweng gets mad because if he drank the blood of the snake, he would have been one of the greatest fighters of the wulin. Instead, he comes up with the idea of drinking Guo Jing's blood thinking that Guo Jing's wugong greatly improved because he drank the snake blood. He tries to do this three times, the third time resulting in his death. He fights with a hoe. Liang Ziweng also had an encounter with Hong Qigong, where Hong Qigong ripped out all of his hair for committing evil crimes such as attempted rape. His hair is ripped out a second time by Zhou Botong. Wang Chuyi is Injured When Yang Kang invited Guo Jing and Wang Chuyi to Wanyan Honglie's mansion, Sha Tongtian and Hou Tonghai try to capture Guo Jing for he had humiliated their disciples, the Four Demons of Yellow River. Wang Chuyi, however protects Guo Jing and Yang Kang tricks them, pretending to let them go. This resulted in Lingzi Shangren poisoning Wang Chuyi in a surprise attack and injuring him. Wang Chuyi and Guo Jing them barely manage to escape. Fight With Mei Chaofeng When running away from the gang, Guo Jing and Huang Rong stumble across a crippled and blinded Mei Chaofeng who agrees to help them. Mei Chaofeng, using neigong manages to heal her broken legs and fights them, allowing Guo Jing and Huang Rong to escape. However, Yang Kang intervenes and says that they are all on the same side before calling the gang to help Wanyan Honglie chase to escaping Yang Tiexin, Bao Xiruo and Mu Nianci. Fight With Qiu Chuji and Ma Yu Once Bao Xiruo found Yang Tiexing again, they ran away from the palace. However, Yang Tiexing had been injured by Yang Kang and couldn't move very far. Soon, Qiu Chuji and Ma Yu arrived, for the duel between Guo Jing and Yang Kang was happening soon. Soon, after Wanyan Honglie saw what was happening, he called his guests to get Bao Xiruo back. The martial masters were forced to end their fight for the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing. Peng Lianhu obtained an early advantage for his side by taking out Ma Yu. He held out this hand to shake (a common way to test someone's inner strength in the wulin). However, his hand contained poisoned pins. Ma Yu was forced to use his neigong to repel the poison, so he could not fight as well. Qiu Chuji was heavily outnumbered, and couldn't win. Ma Yu fired a flare to call for help, and the Wang Chuyi answered. However, he was injured and couldn't help. Yang Tiexing also tried to intervene, but his kung fu was far inferior. He killed himself with his spear to stop the fight and protect the others. Bao Xiruo also killed herself. The Seven Freaks of Jiangnan soon arrived, and Zhu Cong managed to save Ma Yu by using Peng Lianhu's trick against himself, then stealing the antidote for the poison. The masters arranged to meet again on the Mid-Autumn Festival and have a rematch. Zhu Cong also was able to steal Liang Ziweng's herbs and gave them to Wang Chuyi. Raid on The Palace Wanyan Honglie calculated that the Poems of Yue Fei were in the Palace of the Song Emperor. His Associates as well as Ouyang Feng went to capture the Poems. It was a crucial time, as Mongolia was defeating the Jin. Guo Jing and Huang Rong heard of this and decided to stop them. The Poems were behind a waterfall. Guo Jing hid behind the waterfall and fought Wanyan Honglie's Associates, while Huang Rong called the palace guard for help. Guo Jing was able to hold on for a bit of time until Ouyang Feng joined the fight. However, Ouyang Feng had no intentions of harming Guo Jing, as he wanted to watch some of the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing's stances in action. Guo Jing used Zhou Botong's Hollow Luminous Fist, but Ouyang Feng thought it was from the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing. He wanted Guo Jing to reveal all the stances of the repertoire, so he did not use his full strength. Yang Kang and Wanyan Honglie entered the waterfall, and during a crucial moment, Yang Kang intervened and stabbed Guo Jing with a dagger. Guo Jing was knocked out of the fight, and Wanyan Honglie found a box, which he believed to hold the Poems. Later, Huang Rong found Guo Jing and brought him to Ox Village. Wanyan Honglie's associates were attacked by the palace guard. Qu Lingfeng's House Huang Rong and Guo Jing made it to Qu Lingfeng's house. Mid-Autumn Festival Wanyan Honglie's Associates with the exception of Ouyang Ke (he had died) came to the Mid-Autumn Festival. They also brought Yang Kang, Ouyang Feng, and Qiu Qianren. Ke Zhen'e as well as Guo Jing came to fight for the other side, as well as the remaining Six Quanzhen Sect Masters, and they heavily outmatched. Hong Qigong and Huang Yaoshi/Huang Rong showed up, but didn't participate. At a decisive point in the fight, Wang Chuyi fired a flare to call for help. The Quanzhen Sect's finest Third-Generation Disciples were waiting in ambush. However, that day there was heavy fog and their apprentices couldn't see the flare. However, Zhou Botong who was wandering in the area and saw the flare. Needless to say, Guo Jing's team faced a lot of pressure and stood no chance, but the sudden appearance of Zhou Botong changed everything. Suddenly, Wanyan Honglie's Associates all suddenly scattered. Ouyang Feng released snakes on them and Wanyan Honglie sent archers after them. Wanyan Honglie's Associates had really played a small role in the fight. They were cornered in a small building, but Ke Zhen'e knew a way out as he had grown up in the area. The Iron Spear Temple